The monitoring of an analyte concentration level in a bio-fluid may be an important part of health diagnostics. For example, an electrochemical analyte sensor may be employed for monitoring of a patient's blood glucose level as part of diabetes treatment and care. Furthermore, analyte sensors may be used for testing of total cholesterol, uric acid, lipids, triglycerides, high-density lipoprotein (HDL), low-density lipoprotein (LDL), etc.
In analyte monitoring, after a bio-fluid sample (e.g., blood) has been obtained from the patient, such as by the use of a lancet, the bio-fluid sample may then be transferred to a medium (e.g., an analyte sensor test strip) for measurement of the sample's analyte concentration level. The analyte sensor test strip may be received in a testing meter and a display of a measured analyte level may be provided. In the case of glucose monitoring, the meter is sometimes be referred to as a “glucose meter.” For user's whom test frequently, storage and retrieval of the analyte test sensors may be important, as is providing accurate measurement of an analyte concentration level in the bio-fluid sample. It therefore may be beneficial to provide systems and methods, which may aid in the storage and retrieval, and/or measurement accuracy of such analyte sensors.